Described below are a method and a system for operating a touch-sensitive display device of a motor vehicle, as well as a motor vehicle with such a system for operating a touch-sensitive display device.
Touch-sensitive display devices, for example in the form of touch screens are increasingly used in motor vehicles. It is customary in this connection for such a touch-sensitive display device to be arranged in the region of a center console or above a center console, wherein a wide variety of functions of the motor vehicle, such as, for example, adjustments to an infotainment system, to a navigation system or the like, can be changed in a touch-controlled manner via the touch-sensitive display device. Display devices of this type are becoming ever larger in terms of their dimensions, and therefore, as a consequence, the ability of a driver and a front-seat passenger to ergonomically reach the entire display device is becoming ever more difficult.
DE 10 2009 059 867 A1 presents a method for operating a touch-sensitive display device of a motor vehicle, wherein it is determined by a proximity detection device whether a vehicle occupant would like to actuate the display device by a touch. In this case, virtual switching surfaces displayed by the display device are displaced on the display device in the direction of the user.
US 2009 03 27 977 A1 likewise presents a method for operating a touch-sensitive display device, wherein it is determined in which region of the display device a touch-controlled user input should be anticipated. As soon as this determination has taken place, corresponding virtual pushbuttons displayed by the display device are displaced into this region.
DE 10 2008 048 825 A9 presents a display and operator control system in a motor vehicle with a user-influenceable representation of display objects. The display objects are displaced depending on a detected approach of a hand of a user.